


Takin' Advantage

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, sticky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Sideswipewantsit.  Ironhide's curious enough to give it a shot.





	Takin' Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Sideswipe/Ironhide  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky Smut, Public Sex  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 28\. Gym/Training Room

Sideswipe strutted onto the training mats with a cock-sure smirk and, once in place, a tilt to his hips that Ironhide knew the younger warrior thought made him look sexy.

It did, but like Pit would Ironhide ever even hint that he'd noticed. That would end Sideswipe's all too obvious, and more and more desperate, attempts to 'seduce' Ironhide. Then buh-bye daily entertainment. Besides, while Sideswipe was busy trying to play grab-aft and not taking their training session seriously, Ironhide was able to wipe the mat with him, which -besides leaving the dotty wingnut panting for him- was highly damn amusing.

" _Ya're so mean, Hide,_ " Jazz said over a private comm right after Ironhide had quite literally thrown Sideswipe across the room.

" _He's the idiot not payin' proper attention ta the fight._ " Ironhide shot back while dropping back into a defensive crouch as Sideswipe rolled back to his feet. " _Admire his never-say-die though_."

Jazz's laugh filtered over the comm, but it wasn't until Ironhide had tossed Sideswipe again, that the saboteur spoke. " _Betcha could get him ta overload with a few well-placed touches and the order ta do it._ "

" _Whose side you on?!_ " Ironhide demanded as shock nearly distracted him. " _Besides. He's under my command. That'd be takin' advantage._ "

" _Pretty sure Sides wants ya ta take advantage._ "

Ironhide couldn't argue that as one of Sideswipe's hands 'slipped' down Ironhide's thigh in something more of a caress than a grapple.

Fine, Ironhide thought. He was far better at hiding his wandering hands under actual strikes, but it looked like Jazz might just be right. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker never tired easily, and it wasn't exhaustion causing Sideswipe's vents to run harder, or for those bright optics to darken a few shades in obvious arousal.

Ironhide pushed and pushed some more, still tossing Sideswipe around the mats when it suited, but letting him stay in closer more often than not. At first, that damnable smirk was there, and Ironhide knew the brat thought he had the upper hand- or was gaining it. Finally, though, the chance came, and Ironhide deemed Sideswipe close enough just by the charge rippling in his field and the scent of hot need coming off him to make his move. Sideswipe was caught, his back swung in tight against Ironhide's chest, and Ironhide held him there with one arm banded across his middle. Ironhide's other hand slid down and inward, Sideswipe's vents catching and his frame beginning to shake.

"What ya want, ain't it?" Ironhide asked, purposely lowering his already deep voice to a rumbly purr. "Gimme what I want, and I'll consider givin' ya more of a taste later and in private."

"What d'you want?" Sideswipe asked, breathless and tense, his field clutching and clinging at Ironhide's.

Ironhide nuzzled the side of Sideswipe's helm, lips against his audial, finger gliding down to dip into the thigh-hip joint. "Overload for me now," he purred and stroked a sensitive cable.

To Ironhide's utter shock, Sideswipe gasped, his body tensed, and with a sharp, bitten-off cry, Sideswipe did indeed overload. Ironhide held him up as a courtesy, his own systems standing up to take notice as the thick, sweet scent of lubricant perfumed the air and Sideswipe sagged in his arms panting hard and trembling.

"Frag," Sideswipe said weakly.

" _Wow,_ " Jazz said. " _I'll be in my bunk._ "

Ironhide laughed and gave Sideswipe a nudge to get the mech back on his own feet. "Come on, ya brat. After a show like that, ya just might deserve a tumble."

Sideswipe looked torn between wanting to pout about the laugh and unwilling to wait until they got somewhere more appropriate. "So I finally wore you down?"

"Not really," Ironhide said and led the way off the mats, grinning as he watched Sideswipe wobble a bit. "Can ya handle more?"

Ah. There was that conceit. And mechs thought Sunstreaker was the stuck-up one. "I can handle anything you throw at me, old mech. Sure we shouldn't stop by the medbay and check with Ratchet that it's even safe for you to be fragging?"

Ironhide just grinned and headed for his quarters. Stop and ask Ratchet- hah! Brat had just doomed himself to deactivation by overload.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
